There is a need in the art for a system and method for monitoring and reducing consumption of electricity with a network of smart sensors connected to either electrical devices, electronic devices and/or lights. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.